Alexa Bliss
| birth_place = Columbus, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = June 20, 2013 | retired = }} Alexis "Lexi" Kaufman (August 9, 1991) is an American female professional wrestler and former fitness competitor currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment's NXT under the name of Alexa Bliss. Early Life Kaufman has been involved in sports since age five, competing softball, track and kickboxing and gymnastics. She also spent time in competitive bodybuilding, placing 14th at the 2013 Arnold Classic held in her home state of Ohio. It was around that time when Kaufman attracted the eyes of the professional wrestling community. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2013-Present) NXT (Present) Kaufman signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment during April of 2013. She was sent to the company’s developmental program NXT where she began working by her first ring name of Alexa Bliss. She made her debut at the June 20, 2013 NXT tapings, coming into the ring with other Divas to congratulate Paige on winning the first ever NXT Women's Championship. At a NXT live event on August 8, she appeared with a county girl gimmick and a love interest of Scott Dawson. She made her in-ring debut at an NXT live event on September 20, 2013, where she, Emma and Sasha Banks were defeated by Bayley, Paige and Kendall Skye. She made her singles match debut at a NXT live event in November 2013, where she was defeated by Sasha Banks. Bliss appeared as a ring announcer on the November 20 edition of NXT. On March 21, 2014, Bliss competed as a villainess at an NXT live event; teaming with Sasha Banks and Charlotte in a losing effort to Paige, Emma, and Bayley. Bliss made her televised in-ring debut on the May 8 edition of NXT as a babyface and defeated Alicia Fox in the first round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament. She was defeated by Charlotte in the semifinals on the following edition of NXT. On the June 19 edition of NXT, Bliss defeated Sasha Banks in singles action. After an injury-related hiatus, Bliss returned on the March 11, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Carmella. The following week, she defeated NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks by count-out. This led to Bliss being granted a championship match against Banks on March 25, which she lost. Bliss began showing signs of a heel turn on the April 30 episode of NXT, when she confronted Carmella in a backstage segment, only to have NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy come to her aid. On the May 13 episode of NXT, Bliss defeated Carmella after Blake and Murphy set up a distraction. On May 20, at ''NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable'', Bliss attacked Carmella and helped Blake and Murphy retain their championships against Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady, turning Bliss into a heel. In wrestling * Finishers ** Sparkle Splash (Rounding Moonsault) * Signature moves ** Diving somersault evasion **''Glitter Blizzard'' (Sunset flip powerbomb) **''Glitz Flip'' (Standing moonsault double knee drop) **Crucifix pin **Legsweep ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, sometimes transitioned into an inside cradle *'Wrestled Managed' *Blake & Murphy * ** * Entrance themes ** "Bling Bling" by Hollywood Music (NXT; May 8, 2014–September 25, 2014) ** "Blissful" by CFO$ (NXT; September 25, 2014–June 3,2015) External links * WWE.com Profile * Alexa Bliss on Facebook * Alexa Bliss on Twitter *Bodybuilding Profile *Model Mayhem Page Category:1991 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Former fitness competitors Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Ring Announcers